1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, a program, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been broadly used a radio wave communication system specified in the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11. In the radio wave communication system, an antenna is used to transmit and receive wireless radio waves, but there has been a case where the wireless radio waves interfere with radio waves transmitted or received therearound, which have harmful effects on the communication.
Moreover, there is proposed a short distance wireless communication system which uses electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling to make a communication, other than the radio wave communication system. In the short distance wireless communication system, for example, when a plurality of communication apparatuses for performing magnetic field coupling are brought close to each other, the communication apparatuses are magnetically coupled and communication between the communication apparatuses is realized by the magnetic field coupling. In this manner, according to the short distance wireless communication system based on electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling, since signals are not transmitted if a communication party is not in proximity, the issue for the interference is not likely to occur, which is more advantageous than the radio wave communication system.